A Perfectly Perfect Act
by temptresslove
Summary: But their gleeful squeals were short-lived. Short-lived when the sight that greeted them was like something made out from a hot and heavy soap opera make-out scene.
1. Soap Opera

Disclaimer: I so do not own GA.

And so I decided to edit this fic because it was so childish to read when I reread the first few chapters. Teehee. I know it's a commonly used plot, but please bear with me.

_**Important Much:**_ _This story is not, I repeat, NOT a first person's point of view. There might be some cases in which you find yourselves confused because there are I's in them. The I's in this story are represented by me, the storyteller. This story whill be like storytelling, or like I'm only watching them from afar and telling you what's going on. _

**A Perfectly Perfect Act**

By: Sweet Temptress

_Soap Opera_

_

* * *

_

Natsume Hyuuga was on the run.

And no, not from Persona.

Natsume Hyuuga was on the run.

From fangirls. Annoying, airheaded, dumb fangirls.

Oh, the horrors of being _so_ good looking.

He didn't really care where his feet would take him. All he cared about was escaping the terror of being cornered by fangirls.

It happened once. Terribile, I tell you. Just bloody terrible. Natsume almost didn't get out _alive_. It was a good thing Ruka arrived with Mr. Bear – good ol' Mr. Bear.

He arrived at his classroom and slammed the door behind him, locking it with everything he had. And Natsume Hyuuga had a lot of everythings. If you know what I mean.

He turned around and caught his breath. Natsume Hyuuga never thought that being chased by fangirls was good exercise. Especially in the morning. But too much exercise could be bad for the body too.

And that is exactly why this, this let's-chase-Natsume-because-he's-just-so-good-looking-I-can't-get-enough-of-him madness should stop.

It wasn't long until the screaming idiots would _massacre_ the door Natsume tried _so hard_ to lock.

It was so early in the morning and boy, were those girls energetic. Creepy that they knew what time Natsume would actually wake up.

Oh, what Natsume would give to get rid of them.

Natsume looked around their classroom and found it empty. Except for one girl. _His _Mikan.

Well, technically not _yet_. Because Natsume smirked. And when Natsume smirked, he was planning something evil.

Natsume was developing a _super duper brilliant_ idea in his _super duper __brilliant big _brain. So _super duper brilliant_, in fact, it could drain all of Einstein's theories with just one tiny blow.

Mikan, on the other hand, was not even aware Natsume entered the room. Despite the fact that he almost destroyed the door with his bare hands and the fangirl's massive screaming of 'NATSUMEEE! NATSUMMEEE! NATSUMMEEE!'. What can I say? She's a heavy sleeper. Her head was face-down on her table. And her arms were acting as pillows for her eyes.

The door started to _shake_.

And Natsume had to act fast if he wanted to execute his plan flawlessly.

He ran towards the back table where Mikan was and lifted her up. He placed her body on top of the table and soon followed her up fast. He placed himself on top of Mikan and waited for the door to come crashing down on the hard cold stone floor.

And _**BOOM**_!, it did.

'NATSUUMEEEEE!' The fangirls screamed at the top of their frightfully large lungs, carrying their little gifts with them. But their gleeful squeals were short-lived.

Short-lived when the sight that greeted them was like something made out from a hot and heavy soap opera make-out scene.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

Sweet: I'm sorry if it had a drastic change through it. But don't worry, everything will go back to what and where it should be. :)

Come, I'll lead the way.

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Musings of a Miniature

Disc: Does not own GA.

* * *

**A Perfectly Perfect Act**

_Sweet Temptress_

_For the guy I would have married if he just didn't have any girlfriend,_

_this is for you. Only you._

* * *

_Mikan's Point of Vuh-yew._

The truth of the matter is,

People just don't get it. And they just really are stupid. And they just really don't get it.

I mean, how hard could it be to understand that a relationship—that, by the way, is established and said with a crowd of… oh, I don't know, _two hundred_ witnesses, and the girlfriend victim already quite visibly harassed by her so-called boyfriend—when proclaimed lovingly and affectionately, is real? Huh? How _hard_?

Don't get me wrong. I'm not complaining. Okay. Wait. I _am_ complaining. Because, you know what? After the episode that happened inside my classroom, where I was sexually harassed by my classmate—well, not really sexually harassed, but you know: _kissed_—you might have thought that half the female population finally understood that their very own Adonis already has his Psyche and that they're already happily living as couples.

WHY. DO. THEY. HAVE. TO. BE. SO. STUPID?

The fangirls, I mean.

And I'm not just saying that. They really are stupid. Because, you know, when I finally woke up-because it has finally dawned to my mind that maybe I wasn't dreaming at all and maybe someone must have been really kissing me—I heard this one idiot fangirl say something like, 'What the hell are they _doing_?'

_Really?_ Really.

Because if the way my blouse was almost unbuttoned all the way down, my mouth all pink and swollen, my back against the table and my skirt undoubtedly hitched up, and his hand on my thigh, and me breathing hard, and his shirt crinkled by my own hands, and him going for another kiss wasn't any indication of what we were doing, I don't know what is!

'Wait… what are you… are you… wh… are you actually _kissing_?' Oh, god. I just lost it.

'Yes, and she's my girlfriend. I'm taken.' With an exasperated sigh, Natsume continued, 'How many times do I have to tell you?' Casually, Natsume snaked his arm around my waist. _Pfuit._

'With _her_?' A dubious cry emanated from the crowd. '_Why_? She's not even remotely beautiful at all!' Oh… Oh my god. They're actually… Oh. My. God. They're actually _crying_! Holy crap. This is _too precious_ to miss. OHMYGOD!

'What. Did. You. _Say_?' Natsume's outrage was laced all around the sentence. I almost shivered. Somehow, Natsume's arm was more tightly pressed against my waist. 'How dare you call Mikan… _average_.' Natsume said it with such distaste and disgust, even _I_ almost believed I was _more_ than average. 'Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror?'

_Hah._ Seriously, _'Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror?'_? What manga did he get _that_ from?

So you might be wondering: _How come Mikan is just going with this plan of Natsume like it's natural?_

Darling, even _I'm_ wondering why. Well, not really. Because the moment I opened my eyes when he was on top of me, before I could even utter a word of protest or smack his privates goodbye, he coolly said something like: 'Shut up and don't move. Or I'll tell Hotaru you kissed me back. Oh, and I'll give you free Howalon if you go with it.'

I really didn't care much about the Hotaru thing since she was already going out with Ruka and hardly even knows I'm still alive. But _free_ Howalon? You don't get that offer everyday!

And so they dispersed. The fangirls. Each and everyone giving me a seething look before finally leaving.

'Huh, nice acting, Mikan,'

'I did it for Howalon.' Something flashed in Natsume's eyes. I didn't know what it was since it was gone the second after it showed. Disappointment? Hurt? Anger? Yeah right. And the next thing I knew, he was on the other side of the room. His arm not on my waist anymore.

'Hn. Give it to you later.' And he was on the door.

'What? No goodbye kiss for your _girlfriend_?' Oh, I know right? I'm so funny sometimes, I don't know how people could stand my awesomeness and not die ye—Mmm!

_Holy mother of_... _all things sweet and lovely_! He actually came and kissed me. I mean, is kissing me. Ohmy… And he's… he's…

* * *

_Storyteller's Point of Vyuh_

Mikan couldn't quite process what he was doing to her. Or to her mouth, to be more specific.

Well, _I_'d gladly tell her what he's doing.

Natsume worked his arms around her waist again, as he felt her arms slowly go around his neck.

Natsume forced her mouth open, never giving her a chance to protest. She, he decided, tastes very... Mikan. Chocolate and sweets. And just a hint of strawberries. He wanted to taste more, actually. And he just might not stop from assaulting her. He almost explored every bit and portion of her. Almost.

'Natsume-nii?' He stopped. Or rather, they stopped. Who was it _now_?

Mikan looked dumbfounded and fazed. Natsume just looked plainly annoyed.

A confused cute little three year-old was standing at the doorway, 'Youichi?'

'What are you doing nii-san?'

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

_Review, m'dears? (:_


End file.
